Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a display device including a display panel having a new structure capable of realizing a narrow bezel.
Discussion of the Background
In recent years, as the market demand for narrow bezel-type display panels continues to increase, research for reducing a non-display area (bezel) of a display panel has been actively performed. However, there is a limitation to reduce the non-display area of the display panel since a gate driver is disposed in the non-display area of the display panel.
Accordingly, instead of disposing gate and data drivers in one side of the display panel, a structure allowing the non-display area to be removed from the display panel by effectively arranging lines in the display panel has been researched.
Recently, a structure, in which data lines connected to the data driver disposed at one side of the display panel extend in a vertical direction and gate lines connected to the gate driver disposed at the same side as the data driver extend in a diagonal direction, has been developed.
In this case, however, since the gate lines are disposed in a diagonal direction, there may be some gate lines which are difficult to be connected directly to the gate driver at the same side as the data driver. Therefore, additional gate lines extending in the vertical direction should be added to the display panel to connect all the gate lines to the gate driver completely. Consequently, a length of the gate lines extending in the diagonal from the gate driver to pixels comes to be greatly increased by the additional gate lines in a vertical direction. As a result, a load of the gate lines increases and this brings a difference in brightness.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.